UnTimley
by electricgurl
Summary: Sam is too late. Dean makes a choice. warning:Character Death please read and review. standalone


**Title:** Untimely

**Author: **Amelia aka:electricgurl

**Email: I do not own any part of Supernatural the use of these characters and ideas are for entertainment only.**

**Rating: R (for violent scenes contain death)**

**Time line: During Skin.**

**Summary: Dean makes a realization, Sam is to late. AU. Character Death**

**AN: NOT BETA'D  
**

**

* * *

**

Unsmiling Dean looked around the painfully dull room. The only thing that seemed to catch his attendance was the mirror which stared back at him from across the room. His capture's sick personal joke. He growled as he pulled at his restraints again, testing the strength they held.

An animalistic noise flowed from his throat as he turned to the partly opened door. Outside it, lay freedom, yet here he was stranded a mere ten feet from his worldly goal. He perked up when he heard the on rush of feet. He tipped his beaten face to the door.

"Sammy, what took -" he stopped himself when he failed to see his little brother in the doorway instead he sees his unwanted clone. Jacob it called himself. His eyes narrowed.

"GET OUT OF MY SKIN!" Dean screamed. The man across from him chuckled.

"He didn't even noticed the change."

"Liar!" He cursed Jacob just grinned and rolled his neck looking over at the tied man.

"Believe me or not, it doesn't change the truth," Jacob/Dean leaned in closer caressing Dean's cheek. The restrained male pulled away.

"Leave me alone, Sam will come for me. You are lying," he hissed glaring at the shape shifter.

"Still only fourteen?" Jacob sat cross legged in front of him.

"They didn't know then, and Sam won't know now!" Dean scowled at him.

"Stop,"he commanded.

"You were so young and navié then. You thought you would show daddy what a great job you could do with the big bads-"

"STOP IT!" Dean interrupted him.

"They didn't even notice you were gone until they found you almost dead in that cave."

"Please, please stop," the weaken Dean pleaded.

Jacob/Dean smirked, "it's like that now," he paused, "only this time they won't find you in time."

Dean's body shivered and he turned his head away. The shape shifter calmly grabbed his head and turned it so their eyes would meet. Dean wondered if his eyes were so haunted and threatening.

"Think about it...no food...no water...how long could you live in that in a little cell like this one" He stood up letting the man's head fall.

"Sam," he whispered as tears broke over him, "I'm sorry."

Jacob/Dean grinned, slipping a key out of his pocket he unfastened the chains holding Dean to a wall.

"Good-bye dean Winchester." Turning he exited the door slamming it shut, the lock sliding into place.

Dean dropped onto his side looking across the room once again at the mirror, this time it had an entirely new meaning.

Sam grunted as his body slammed into his brothers dobbleganger.

"Where is he!" He screamed into the familiar face.

"Safe from the world," was the thing replied.

"Sam shouted his frustration as he whipped a knife free placing it over the shifters heart.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked again pushing the knife against the clothes.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he warned, a glimpse of fear flashed across his face.

"Down town the old manager's house in the middle of the courtyard." he screamed, Sam smirked removing the blade.

"Thanks." He replied patting him on the head he pushed himself to his feet. A look of relief passed over the shifters face, which was quickly replaced as Sam pulled a gun and pointed it at his chest.

"BUT—"

"Good-bye." Sam stated as he leveled the gun. He took a breath and fired. "No one hurts my family."

Deans tears had finally stopped falling and were beginning to dry. His eyes drifted close. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself up.

Hissing in pain as his muscles protested the use after a long time of enactment. He stumbled to his feet then staggered over to the mirror.

He looked at his crippled reflection, blood covered his face from a number of small cuts. His face was puffy from crying. He sighed then stiffened, no thing would be the death of him.

Glancing once more at the mirror he brought his fist back and smashed into it. Shattering the mirror he smirked.

Dropping to his knees he hissed as the shattered mirror chips cut into his legs. He searched for a moment then found the largest piece. He pulled it up and collapsed onto his back.

His legs slowly inching out from under him. He opened his eyes looking at the cracked ceiling.

Everything large in his life had a ceiling in it.

He bit hip lip, his eyes closing again, deep in concentration as he brother the sharp shatter to his right wrist.

Propping himself up on his elbows he opened his eyes glancing down he stilled his body. Taking one finally deep calming breath he licked his lips and began to pull the shard into his vein. Trailing the deep blue line he sliced a neat cut. Taking quick hired breaths he removed the instrument and looked at it.

Covered in his own blood he found it fasinating. His head jerked up as he once again heard foot steps coming closer.

Thinking only about protecting Sam he lay down and flipped the shard in his left hand and touched it to the back of his wrist.

A deep breath then a quick sudden cut and then release. Blood from his right on the cold ground around him, he nodded. He was know disconnected himself from Jacob. Their physical connection disappearing. Letting Sam see Jacob as the imposter he was.

Sam raced down the hall way, gasping for breath. Trying every door he found he was beginning to get desperate to find him. Opening and closthing each door he came to one that failed to open.

"DEAN! Is that you?" he asked pounding on the door, hearing no response he growled in fustration.

"Hang on Dean!" Sam spoke to the door as he dropped to his knees and pulled a set of money hot picks that he had taken from Dean's bag at the motel. He made a quick lesson of the door and pushed it open. Gasping at the sight before him.

"Dad, you may not care or give a damn but I just buried Dean." Sam bit his lip looking at the gravestone.

_Dean Winchester_

_Loving and Protective Brother_

_February 7,1972-October 19,2005_

"He died because you went there for us." Sam felt a hot tear fall down his cheek. "When I started this hunt I need you more then ever, but I am telling you now. If I find you I will kill you." Sam hung up and looked over to the car. Pursing his lips he nodded placing a rock on top of Deans grave he walked off.

The-End


End file.
